


Dragon Ball Heroes Academia

by IronWriterPog



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWriterPog/pseuds/IronWriterPog
Summary: Izuku Yagi was thought to have a broken quirk but with the help of Itsuka Kendo, a strange yet familiar men he met when he was  a kid, and an arcade game Izuku becomes something greater.
Relationships: Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 7





	1. Am I Broken

AN: This is a test to see if people are interested. I’m doing my third favorite ship Izuku and Itsuka. I’m taking a crack at Dragon Ball Heroes. I’m going to try taking a spin at a neglected Izuku story. A Broken quirk is where the quirk cells never reached maturity usually happening around 4-5. 

CHAPTER 1

They sat in the doctor’s office patiently awaiting the results. Izuku and Izumi Yagi had been waiting for this day. Izumi held a toy of her favorite hero All Might while Izuku held an old card Grandpa Sorahiko had given him saying it was of the mythic figure Son Goku. Their mother was smiling as her two children were bouncing in their seats. “I hope this goes well.’ She thought. She wouldn’t know what to do if their dreams were crushed so soon.

“Well Ma’am I have the test results back. There’s some good news and some… odd news.” The kids tilted their heads and looked at each other when that was said.,

“Um alright. How about the good news first?” Inko suggested using her quirk to pick her phone up from her lap.

“Well ma’am your daughter has a powerful telekinetic quirk with hints of her fathers quirk with slightly enhanced stamina and strength.” The doctor reported handing her Izumi’s file. Izumi had stars in her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she heard.

“I can be a hero just like All Might Izuku did you hear that!!” She turned to her twin who was smiling at her.

“Yup you’re going to be amazing sis! I hope my quirk is just as great!” Izuku couldn’t help himself. He was hoping for something great so he could help others while having great battles with villains.

“Ok. What about the other news? You said it was odd.” Inko turned from her kids to face the doctor.

“Well ma’am your son does have signs of having a quick but his quirk cells wouldn’t react to any type of stimuli. We tried everything we could think of and nothing,” The doctor was dreading what he had to say next. ‘It’s one thing to be quirkless, it's another to have a broken quirk.’

“What are you saying?” Inko was afraid of something like this.

“There’s two possible answers. One that he’s a late bloomer or he needs some other type of stimuli we can’t think of here so only time will tell. Or he has the quirk cells but they are missing what makes them go active.” The doctor could see the boy’s face grow pale. Izuku almost dropped his card but was able to grab it before it landed. ‘Broken, am I broken?’ Izumi looked over at her brother and worry was etched on her face. ‘Izu… Please don’t be thinking of the worst case senior. He said you could just be a late bloomer.’ Inko could feel her heart tear for her son. Had she done something that damaged his growth? Was it her fault? She put on a smile and turned to her children.

“Don’t worry Izuku we will always love you no matter what. Izumi I’m so proud of you. You are going to be a great hero some day.” Izuku was crying a little at those words. He had heard of stories where a quirkless or broken child was tossed aside for the sibling with the quirk. He knew that wouldn’t happen to him. Izumi was beaming at her mothers praise.

On the way home Izuku had hope thanks to his mother. ‘Maybe I’m just a late bloomer or my quirk is just special like the doctor said.’ He thought to himself. Izumi couldn’t wait to start training for her quirk, their father had promised to help as soon as they got back from the doctors. They made it back to the apartment and Inko opened the door to find her husband had prepared lunch for them.

“I thought you had a patrol today?” She asked, throwing her arms around his neck. Toshi gave a big hearty laugh.

“I couldn’t miss my kid’s big day now could I?” He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. “So how was the doctor’s office?” He asked.

“Izumi has a mix of our quirks with mine being more dominant.” Inko told him.

“What about Izuku?” He asked, noticing his wife looking away.

“Well he has a quirk but they aren’t sure what it is?” She sheepishly said. “Not sure what do you mean?” Toshi prodded. “None of their tests worked, they said they tried everything. They don’t know if it requires some obscure thing, if he’s a late bloomer, or if he…” she trailed off not finishing that sentence. Toshi knew what she wanted to say.

“If he has a broken quirk.” he finished her sentence letting the air hang heavy around them.

(1 week later Izuku pov)

A week had passed since they got the news. When he saw his father he gave him a small smile and promised to help Izuku unlock his quirk but he needed to help Izumi control hers first. Izuku was just happy none of those stories he read online were true. Kacchan had been a bit distant but he figured he was just practicing with his amazing quirk. Izuku shook his head and started to pay attention as their teacher entered the room.

“Alright class, listen up we have a new student joining our school today. Please come in and introduce yourself.” The teacher waved the student in. It was a girl with fiery orange hair.

“Hello My name is Kendo Itsuka. My quirk is called big hands. I can enlarge my hands and hit harder with them. I like studying martial arts and I hate bullies.” Izuku couldn’t keep his eyes off the girl. He didn't know what it was but he felt drawn toward her.

“Alright then. You can take the seat next to Yagi Izuku. Yagi make sure to help her out if she needs it all right?” The teacher asked him.

“Huh? What? Oh alright.” He replied back. Kendo sat next to him and he extended his hand. “Hello I’m Yagi Izuku, but you can just call me Izuku.” She took his hand and smiled. “Hello Izuku you can call me Itsuka.”

(??? POV)

“Are you sure about this? If you let anything important slip so much will change.” a pink skinned girl with pinkish red hair asked. He just looked at her with a serious expression and nodded. 

“He needs to know earlier so he can get a better grasp on his powers. I didn’t know I had them till I was a teen and look at how that turned out.” He gestured around them. The war with the demon race had taken a toll. “I know it won’t help us. We are creating a new time ring. But if that means Itskua will live along with so many others it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Alright Beat but you only get thirty minutes and then I’m bringing you back.”

AN:  
Izuku does have a quirk. I’ll explain it more in the next chapter. His parents don’t start immediately neglecting him, it just kinda happens they are going to focus so much on Izumi’s growth they’ll forget to include Izuku. Some questions now.  
Should Izuku be half Sayian?  
Should they know Shoto as kids?  
How bad should the bullying be?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hopefully this chapter flows better. Last time on Dragon Ball Heroes our hero learned he may not have a working quirk. But is that true? Only Time will tell. Itsuka Kendo made her appearance and Izuku’s eyes were glued on to her. Is it a childish crush or something more? Who is this mysterious Beat and what did he mean? Find out soon in Dragon Ball Heroes. I had to do that. 

Chapter 2

(Izuku POV)  
It was recess now and all of the kids with quirks were showing off. Kacchan was letting off tiny explosions while Izumi levitated different sized rocks. Izuku sat on a swing off to the side on his own kicking the dirt. ‘When dad helps me learn how to use my quirk I can stand beside them. But why does this hurt?’ He knew he had to be patient but still it hurt seeing his friend and sister advancing ahead of him. He had a fire deep within telling him he needed to get stronger that with strength he would find his true purpose.

“Hey mind if i swing here?” A voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see the new girl.

“Oh sure Itsuka. I don’t mind at all.” He smiled at her pointing to the swing next to him. She sat on the swing and started pumping her legs swinging higher and higher. It looked like she was having fun so he started as well. He stumbled a bit at the beginning being used to getting a push to start but after a few seconds he got it. They were laughing as they tried to see who could get higher.

“Hey what are you doing playing with the broken Deku?” A harsh voice cut through their joy. Kacchan had noticed them and had come to investigate. “He wasn’t even good enough to get a working quirk! You should come play with us.” He motioned towards the other kids on the playground. Itsuka slowed her swing to a stop and stood up. For a moment Izuku’s stomach dropped as he stopped swinging as well, Until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Who cares about something stupid like that. I’m having fun playing with Izuku so buzz off you blonde pomeranian! And another thing, I don’t know if you didn’t hear me this morning but I hate bullies and that’s how you’re acting. From what I’ve seen today Izuku is not useless or broken so leave.” No one had spoken to Kaccan like that before. Izuku couldn’t believe it. Itsuka had done the unthinkable.Kacchan grew angry at her words and small explosions filled his hands. He brought his right fist up and swung it. In that split second Izuku pushed Itsuka out of the way taking the blast Kacchan had meant for Itsuka. 

(3rd person POV)

Kacchan looked horrified at what he had done. He hadn't meant to use such a powerful blast. Izuku was on the ground clenching his arm. He blocked the blast the best he could but it still would leave a nasty burn on his arm. Izumi gasped watching her brother get injured in such a way.

“Bakugou Katsuki what did you do?!” The teacher on monitor duty screamed. She knew they were supposed to praise kids with great quirks to boost their development but this wasn’t something to praise a kid for. Every teacher at that school knew the truth about the Yagi twins and who their parents were and Katsuki had just scarred All Might's son. The Yagi’s were quickly contacted and Mrs. Yagi was on her way.

(Itsuka POV)

She was about to get up and ask Izuku what he thought he was doing. She could have taken that hit. However what she saw horrified her. Izuku had blood all over his arm and was on the ground. Teachers were quickly called over and they took the boy and his sister to the nurses. One of the teachers had taken the Bakugou kid away. ‘Is Izuku going to be ok.’ ...ka!”

“...Itsuka!” She turned to see their teacher kneeling in front of her. “Ah good. Are you ok? Do you need any help?” The woman was worried. Itsuka had scraped her arm but that was about it. She showed the teacher her arm and looked up.

“Is Izuku going to be ok?” Were the only words Itsuka could say. The teacher looked concerned.

“His mother was called and there’s an ambulance on its way. That doesn’t look so bad so lets go clean that up and get you a bandaid.” The rest of the week was hectic. Katsuki was suspended for a week and Izuku was gone for two days. When he finally returned she had thought he would be sad but he came in with a big smile. It was actually his sister who looked out of place.

(Night before Izuku POV)

The cast had itched like nothing he had experienced. He had wanted to rip the thing off and scratch but he had to wear it for a week. “The wonders of quirk medicine.” His father had chuckled the night he got it. After that his dad and mom had focused all on Izumi’s training leaving him to do his homework alone and go to bed. He had saved Itsuka but the explosion had broken his arm. The doctors told him he was lucky if he hadn’t blocked his face he might have lost an eye or worse.

“Izuku?” He looked up to see his sister in his doorway.

“Oh hey Izumi. Cool isn’t it?” He held out his casted arm as if he were showing off a trophy.

“Cool?! You… You could have got seriously hurt. No you did get seriously hurt. Why didn’t you jump out of the way?!” There were tears in her eyes. He got up to try to comfort her but she brushed him aside. “You know how strong Katsukis quirk is. What you did was dangerous. You… You’re..”

“Broken?” Izuku added the word she couldn’t say. The word no one wanted to say around him. He knew it was a possibility but still. “That’s what a hero does, Izumi.”

“Why do you want to be a hero still?! You don’t even know if you have a working quirk!” That had stung a lot more than the blast.

“I want to save people.” ‘And fight strong opponents.’ He kept the last bit to himself.

“But you can’t even Save yourself! You’re broken…” Izumi threw her hands over her mouth. Izuku just stood up and closed his door.

(Present Itsuka POV)

“Hey Itsuka! I’m so glad you’re ok.” Izuku came running up to her. His smile was as big as ever. Itsuka wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this all. He was happy she was fine. He was the one who got hurt. She gave him a playful chop on the head.

“Really you’re worried about me? I should be worried about you. You know I could have taken him. I’ve been studying self defense, you didn’t need to get hurt like that.” She scolded him. She had wanted to hit him that day but now, she just wanted to make sure he was ok but that didn’t mean he got off scot free. Izuku gave a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry my body kinda moved on it’s own.” He admitted. How the hell could she stay mad at him. “You said you study self defense? Where? Is the place accessible to the public or is it a family thing? Is the place nearby?” The ferocity of his questions caught her off guard. ‘Where did this come from?’ She wondered.

“Slow down there speedy. Yes I do, my father owns a dojo. We moved because the lease was up on the old one and the one here was better maintained and cheaper. Soon it will be open to the public as soon as he gets all the paperwork done. You really couldn’t do anything right now anyway.” She made clear to point out his broken arm.

“S..sorry I was a little too excited. I was thinking about asking my parents if I could take some classes once my arm heals. I need all the help I can get if I want to become a hero.” His eyes shone with a fire she hadn’t seen before.

“Well how about you come over to my place and I’ll show you around, so you know if you want to join once your arm heals.” She said without thinking. ‘Oh jeez dad’s going to freak.’ Her dad was great but he was always going on about how no boy better get near her. Her mom said it was just a father thing. Izuku was bouncing up and down.

“I’d have to ask my parents but I’d love to.” The rest of the day went by so fast no one else had commented on Izuku’s arm. His sister sat away from him at lunch which confused Itsuka. ‘Did they have a fight?’ She wondered. As the school day ended all the kids went to their parents. Her mother had come to pick her up today.

“How was school today? Has your friend come back yet?” She had asked. Itsuka looked around to see if she could find Izuku. She saw him talking to a green haired woman and pointing towards Itsuka and her mother. The woman said something and Izuku came running over.

“She said it was fine and just call when i need to be picked up. Oh Hello I’m Izuku Yagi. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Kendo.” He gave a quick bow to Itsuka’s mom.

“It went well. Yes he did. He was supposed to wait till I asked you if he could come over today.” Itsuka shot a half hearted glare his way before looking back at her mom. Her mom looked over to where he had come from. 

“I guess that’s fine. Hello Izuku Yagi I’m Nanako Kendo Itsuka’s mother. Thank you for helping my baby girl on her first day, but are you sure you’re ok coming over with your arm like that?” Her mom went into parent mode seeing his arm in a cast. He just nodded and smiled.

“It’s what a hero does. Yup it doesn't hurt at all just itches like crazy.” Izuku tried scratching around the cast as he answered.

“Well alright then.” Her mother didn’t sound a hundred percent convinced but she gave in and allowed Izuku to come over. The ride home was a quiet one except for the occasional grunts from Izuku as he tried using a pencil to scratch under the cast. Their dojo wasn’t the biggest in town but her father had fallen in love with it. He said a smaller dojo means only those truly invested would come. ‘Well here comes dad. Time to face the music.’ Her father walked out of the dojo and didn’t look pleased when Izuk climbed out of the car. He was going to say something but her mother got to him first.

“Why hello there. I’m Kenji Kendo. It’s a pleasure to meet the brave kid who saved my daughter.” He held out his hand and Izuku took it. “But if you think you can just waltz in here and sweep my baby girl off her feet you have another thing coming pu…” He didn’t get to finish as mom delivered a quick chop to his head.

“Sorry about him, he’s just joking. How about you kids go inside and I’ll make you some snacks.”Her dad dangled by his collar as her mom dragged him into the dojo. ‘I need to learn how to do that.’ Itsuka thought, before going inside with her friend.

“That was something.” Izuku muttered.

“At least he didn’t threaten to kill you.” She responded with a chuckle.

“Should I go?” He asked her.

“No need for that, my husband is just a little eccentric sometimes.” Her mother came in with some sliced apples. “So Izuku Yagi, why did you want to come over today.” Izuku looked away and mumbled something. “What did you say?” Her mother asked.

“I want to learn how to fight.” He spook up looking at her now.

“Why is that?” Her mother eyed him. It was a simple question they had asked all their students.

“I want to get stronger so I can be a hero and protect people!” The fire Itsuka saw earlier was back.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you asked your parents to help train your quirk?” Her mother didn’t know, Izuku didn’t even know if his quirk worked or not. He looked down a little dejetted.

“I...I might not...I…” Tears started flowing down his face. Her mother gasped. Itsuka just sat there then an idea popped into her head. She shifted to get closer to him then wrapped one arm around him and patted his head with her other. She had seen on TV that this would calm people down, and it seemed to be working. After a few minutes Izuku stopped crying.

“Well How about you show Izuk around, or you could go to the park down the street just be back by 6 alright. I need to talk to your dad.” Her mother told her. Itsuka nodded and took Izuku’s hand and ran off.

(Nanako POV)

Her husband sat across the table from her nursing his neck with an ice pack. “Did you really have to hit me so hard.” He complained like he wasn’t the one at fault.

“I told you not to do that. They're just kids.” She scolded him for the third time. “Anyway let me ask you something hun.”

“I’m not letting him marry my ba...” She cut him off with a look that said one more word and you’re sleeping on the couch. “Uh ok what do you want to know? My beautiful smart wife.” He was as white as a ghost.

“If Itsuka had asked to go to a friends house what would you say?” She still couldn’t get over what happened earlier.

“Well I’d want to talk to the girl’s parents. If it were a boy then hell no.” Kenji would have to accept their daughter would one day fall in love. But today Nanako needed answers.

“Exactly! Do you know what I saw today? I had expected the boy's mother to come ask some questions, but she was already pulling away when he got to us. Tell me that’s not right.” Kenji had a pensive look on his face.

“Your right there’s something not right here.” He finally spoke up.

(Park Izuku POV)

They had looked around the dojo for a bit until Itsuka suggested they go to the park for a bit. She had said even if his arm was better they wouldn’t be able to do anything in the dojo unless her mom or dad were there so he agreed. The park was just a block away so it wasn’t a long walk. Unfortunately as they got closer they heard the unmistakable sounds of explosions and laughter. Izuku ran forward to see what was happening. As he turned the corner he saw Kacchan and a few kids from class picking on another kid. Before he knew it he had ran in front of them.

“Stop it!” He looked at the bullies and Kacchan. “Why are you doing this Kacchan?”

“I don’t need to tell you stupid Deku, now get out of the way and let me teach this kids a lesson. Unless you want me to break your other ar…” He was cut off by an enlarged fist to the face. “What the?! Really the dumb nerd needs a girl to save him. This doesn’t involve you man hands.” Itsuka had punched him.

“I told you before, if you’re a bully then i have an issue with you.” Itsuka had gotten into a fighting stance as Izuku helped the other kid up who promptly ran.

“Well if you want a fight you’ve got one. I still owe you for mocking me at school!” Kacchan had started creating small explosions in his hands.

“ENOUGH! What is going on here!?” 

AN: I know I promised you to explain his quirk this chapter but it’s gotten pretty long already so next chapter his quirk will be hinted at.


	3. Mysterious Man

AN: So I have no clue what happened with the last chapter while writing it. It somehow copied and pasted itself making me think it was over 5000 words and I ended it early so that was fun. So If I mentioned it being over 5000 and you thought there was something wrong that’s why. Well Back to DBH Academia.  
CHAPTER 3

Previously on DBH Academia.

"I told you before, if you're a bully then i have an issue with you." Itsuka had gotten into a fighting stance as Izuku helped the other kid up who promptly ran.  
"Well if you want a fight you've got one. I still owe you for mocking me at school!" Kacchan had started creating small explosions in his hands.  
"ENOUGH! What is going on here!?"  
Now let’s find out what happened.

(Izuku POV)

“Don’t make me repeat myself. What. Is. Going. On. Here.” The black haired man asked as he approached Itsuka and Kacchan. Kacchan wasn’t pleased some stranger had interrupted his ‘big moment’ as he stated. He charged at the man only for the man to step to the side and the process repeated a few times.

“Why can’t I hit you stupid extra!” He was huffing and puffing after finally stopping.

“Simple If you had hit me I’d have to report you for Illegal quirk use then you’d have a black mark and would have trouble going to a hero school. Now leave while you can boy!” The air pushed all of them back a step. Kacchan just clicked his tongue and left with his ‘friends’ following him. The Man turned his gaze towards Itsuka and Izuku. “That was a brave thing you two did, shame the one you saved ran. Your stance is pretty good girl. Boy you could use some work, what’s your quirk?” There was the question. The question that even Izuk had. ‘What is my quirk?’ He thought.

“I’m not sure the doctors couldn’t tell… some say… some say I’m bro-bro-”

“Broken? I know how that feels kid.” The man interrupted.

` “How you have such an amazing quirk ummmm.”

“Call me Beat. If you want I can tell you a bit of my story if that helps?” The man knelt in front of him. His eyes were kind and a deep green. Itsuka quickly made her way over and stood between them.

“Why are you so interested in Izuku?!” She asked in a harsh tone. The man looked surprised for a second then laughed. He stood back up and dusted himself off.

“Guess that does look a little sketchy. I promise you all I want to do is give him some advice. He looks like he needs some. That’s all nothing vile here. I give you my word.” The man placed both his hands in the air. Itsuka eyed him up and down.

“Alright but if anything happens I’m going to scream. My dads just a few houses down and he’ll hear me.” She stepped a few steps towards the corner.

“Alright. I see you Got a protective girlfriend kid, make sure you treat her well.” Beat walked back up to Izuku. Izuku started sputtering and Beat just laughed. Lets sit on that bench right here.” Beat sat on the bench. Izuk nodded and sat where Itsuka could see him.

“Did you know someone with a broken quirk Mr.Beat?” Izuku had to know. Maybe there was a way to fix himself. There was something about Beat that Izuku couldn’t put his finger on.

“Nope.” Beat stated clearly. Izuku just sighed at that. ‘I guess that's too much to hope.’ “They thought I had a broken quirk. So I get how you’re feeling.” That caught Izuku’s attention. A man with such a powerful quirk was thought to have a broken quirk.

“How did you figure out you weren’t umm broken.” Maybe he could use what beat did to find his quirk.

“Well let me tell you a little story. When me and my twin went to the quirk doctor and they found out she had a mix of our parent’s and they couldn’t figure mine out...” Beat spoke of his early childhood how all the kids at his school started avoiding him , how if it wasn’t for a friend he made his life would have been far worse. He and his sister had an argument that had strained their relationship. His best friend was the only one to stand by his side. Over the years his parents forgot about him and didn’t know how he was bullied and abused at school. “Then on our last day of Middle School It all changed. I had wanted to go to UA… Probably would have been in the same class as Jeanist if i had… But my biggest bully was so angry that I was trying to go. He chased me down the streets of my hometown till I found a small shop and hid inside. I was drawn to a machine and that’s when my… quirk activated. Don’t let my story scare you ok kid.” Beat looked over at Izuku who had mixed emotions.

“But what if all that happens to me? What if my parents stop lov…” Beat slammed his fist into the top of his head.

“When did I ever say they didn’t love me? They just didn’t know how to handle someone like me. Think about it: Quirkless make up 19% of the population and broken quirks are a little less than one percent. They didn’t know how to support my dreams so they did all they could for my sister. We were getting better but… well there was an accident and they lost their lives…” He looked like he was going to say more but something started beeping. “Well I have to go. Make sure you take care of your girlfriend.”

“She’s not… Argh! Will I see you again?” Izuku asked the man preparing to leave.

“I’m not sure. I go where the wind takes me. Itsuka make sure to watch after him.” And with that Beat shot up into the air and flew off. Itsuka and Izuku just stared after him.

“He can fly?!” They both shouted in unison. They looked at each other and bursted out laughing this was so absurd they couldn’t help themselves. The sun had started to set by the time they calmed down.

“We should go back home Izuku. My parents are probably worried.” Itsuka spoke up looking at the sky.

“Your right I probably should call my parents.” He could feel Itsuka staring at him now. “It’s just they get worried easily, you know. I had a lot of fun today. Hopefully they let me start studying with your dad.” He gave her a small smile to reassure her.

(Itsuka POV)

They had gotten home with little trouble. She had asked her parents if Izuku could use their phone and showed him where it was. That was some time ago though and Izuku was still here. He just sat on their front stair waiting. She was getting worried, she thought back to what Beat had said and prayed the same thing didn’t happen to Izuku. Eventually she had enough and went to her father.

“Is he still sitting there?” Her father asked, setting down the pen he was using. Itsuka nodded in response. “Alright. Tell your mother I’ll be back. I should go drop him off at home.” He stood up and had a weird look in his eyes before ruffling her hair as he walked by.She watched as her dad talked to Izuku and then took him to his car. She was worried he would try to scare Izuku away. She didn’t want to lose her first friend at this new school. ‘Please be ok Izuku,’

(Izuku POV)

“So where do you live?” Mr Kendo asked as they made their way to his car. Izuku told him the address. His parents had drilled it into his head should he ever get lost and needed help from an officer. “Oh that’s not too far, hope in.” The car ride was short but uncomfortable Mr. Kendo seemed to be in a bad mood. Izuku had tried to speak up only to get hushed. They finally made it to his apartment's parking lot. Mr Kendo turned to face him.

“Listen you’re my daughter’s first friend in school and you seem to be a good person. So here’s what I’m going to do, my daughter needs strong friends…” Ah so that’s what’s happening he wanted Izuku to leave Itskua alone. Izuku’s head drooped down. “...and that’s why starting next week we will start your training.” What? “Come on kid, let's go meet your parents.”

AN: IF ANYTHING LISTEN TO MY WARNING! Do not slip on snow and bust your butt then come inside to write. The pain of sitting was awful. I’m thinking of one more kid izuku chapter. Itsuka’s dad has just told Izuku he’d train him. What did Kenji and Nanako talk about while the kids were at the park? How will his parents react? Why did Izuku feel a sense of familiarity from Beat?


End file.
